Perdu sur une île déserte (ou pas)
by Arwinia
Summary: Parti d'un OS de ma 2ème nuit d'écriture. Il y aura une suite, je ne sais pas quand. Je ne voulais juste pas mettre un autre OS pas en rapport avec HP dans mon autre recueil Alec se retrouve seul avec Black sur une île paumée au milieu de nulle part, mais sont-ils vraiment seuls?
1. Chapitre 1: Perdu sur une île déserte

OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Ile.

Mon premier OS de ma seconde nuit d'écriture, j'ai eu du mal à le trouver. Il y aura une suite, c'est sûr; Peut-être une série d'OS que je compléterai au fil des nuits d'écriture au gré de l'inspiration due aux thèmes...o verra ça plus tard. Enjoy! :)

* * *

_**Île**_

Alec se releva péniblement et scruta l'horizon. Le soleil tapait sec et il dut plisser les yeux pour limiter l'éblouissement que lui causait la lumière aveuglante qui ricochait sur l'étendue de sable jaune pour venir poignarder ses pupilles. La chaleur était insupportable et il avait certainement attrapé une insolation car sa tête tournait et le paysage se floutait au loin et la ligne d'horizon ondulait. Il gémit. Où avait-il donc atterri, se demanda-t-il une énième fois. Grognant contre le mal de tête tenace qui l'assaillait, il se morigéna pour s'être assoupi aussi longtemps à une telle heure, où le soleil était à son zénith. Il rejoignit bien vite les quelques arbres qui formaient une sorte de petite oasis de fraîcheur sur la plage, ne se sentant pas le courage de marcher jusqu'à la forêt.

Un hennissement retentit au loin et il sourit. Il savait pertinemment que c'était le cheval qui l'avait réveillé avant de s'enfuir au galop. Il avait vu, malgré l'instabilité de sa vision, les traces de sabots qui s'approchaient puis s'éloignaient de l'endroit où il était étendu. Black était sauvage et indépendant, certes, et il continuait de lui rendre la vie impossible quand il tentait de le monter, mais une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'était installée entre eux. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux tous seuls ici, et personne ne les trouverait jamais à moins d'un miracle. Alors ils veillaient plus ou moins l'un sur l'autre, s'entretenant comme ils pouvaient, car ils avaient conscience que si l'un d'entre eux mourait, l'autre se retrouverait livré à lui-même, seul devant l'adversité des éléments.

S'il n'avait pas encore apprivoisé totalement son compagnon d'infortune, Alec ne démordait pas de son ambition de lui grimper sur le dos. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il y était parvenu : l'étalon avait rué, s'était cabré et avait enchaîné bon nombre de sauts de mouton avant de partir au quart de tour dans une course effrénée le long des plages. Il ne s'était finalement arrêté qu'au bout de deux heures. A moins que ça n'en ai été trois. Peut-être même quatre. Le temps était une notion tellement relative depuis l'accident !

Quand le bateau avait coulé, il avait cru que tout était perdu. Pourtant, il avait survécu, et Dieu seul savait comment il s'était débrouillé pour trouver à côté de lui la corde qui lui avait permis de se faire traîner pendant des heures dans l'océan par un équidé d'une force inégalable sur les plages de sa prison. A présent, il vivait ici, et s'était plus ou moins adapté aux contraintes de son nouvel environnement. Combien de temps y avait-il passé ? Des semaines ? Des mois. Une fois encore, le temps lui échappait complètement. Une heure pouvait lui sembler une éternité ou bien une seconde. C'était le cas quand il parvenait à s'entendre avec son ami équin. Car oui, il considérait Black comme son ami. Ce dernier l'avait sauvé, le traînant dans les flots jusqu'à la terre ferme, même si celle-ci se trouvait au beau milieu de l'océan, à des milles et des milles de toute civilisation.

D'aucuns auraient pu considérer ça comme de la bêtise ou même de la folie. Eh bien oui, il était maboule, peut-être. Mais qui ne le deviendrait pas à force de se prendre des insolations et de n'avoir pour interlocuteur qu'un étalon plus sauvage et indépendant que n'importe lequel de ses congénères ? Preuve de sa folie, il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'était pas le seul être humain sur cette île. L'autre jour, il avait cru voir quelqu'un. Une silhouette humaine, féminine même. Mais elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et il avait conclu à un mirage. Comment avait-il fait pour les éviter jusqu'ici d'ailleurs. Pour autant, ces hallucinations ne l'avaient pas laissé en paix et il avait cru apercevoir de nouveau cette silhouette plusieurs fois. Il croyait, ou plutôt _voulait_ la voir partout. A croire que les insolations avaient fini par avoir raison de lui et lui avaient grillé le ciboulot. Déjà qu'il soupçonnait ce dernier d'avoir été noyé durant son périple à travers l'océan.

Il se leva et fit les cents pas sur le sable doré, le piétinant rageusement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait perdu sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, sa maison, son continent et maintenant, il perdait son esprit, la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir, il aurait peut-être été plus simple pour lui de se laisser aller à une folie douce pour oublier sa misérable condition. Il posa alors son regard ombrageux sur les vagues qui ondulaient à l'infini, leur écume jaillissant dans tous les sens et eut un sursaut de rage. Non, il ne se laisserait pas entraîner dans les profondeurs de la folie, il resterait digne et fier, comme un homme. Il poussa alors un cri de fureur et d'impuissance à l'étendue bleutée qui encerclait son île, se laissant tomber à genoux, et s'époumona :

« Je ne suis pas fou ! Vas-y soleil, cogne aussi fort que tu veux, je me fous que mes yeux me jouent des tours et que mon seul ami soit un cheval, je resterai sain d'esprit, tu m'entends ?! Sain d'esprit ! Et ce malgré cette putain d'île et toute la flotte qui l'entoure, je te le promets ! »

* * *

Il a un peu perdu la boule mon petit Alec là... ou pas d'ailleurs, mais ça, on en reparlera plus tard ^^


	2. Chapitre 2: Le Mot du Jour

OS écrit dans le cadre de la (fantastique) nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Hiatus

Voilà le 4ème thème. Vu que je ferai de ce recueil un sorte d'OS, je tiens à préciser que l'action arrivera plus tard ^^ pour l'instant, il faut coller aux thèmes et celui-ci ne m'a inspiré qu'une histoire de dictionnaire...pauvre Alec, je le torture et c'est méchant! :p

* * *

_**Hiatus**_

Alec ouvrit le dictionnaire et tourna rapidement les pages pour ses retrouver à celle qu'il cherchait. Depuis qu'une caisse étanche (il ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais elle avait plutôt bien résisté aux assauts de l'eau) était venue s'échouer sur des rochers d'une crique de l'île et qu'il avait réussi à l'en extraire, il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation quand il s'ennuyait. En effet, c'était la troisième du genre qui lui parvenait, les deux autres étant des valises (les gens devaient avoir eu peur de l'humidité des cales du bateau…) et il y avait trouvé non pas des vêtements mais des livres. Le propriétaire devait d'ailleurs être érudit car entre les manuels de mathématiques et de physique ou de chimie, il se trouvait servi en matière de textes très compliqués et limite incompréhensibles pour lui.

Il s'était toutefois accroché et avait persisté dans son obsession pour comprendre lesdits manuels. Etant encore plus chanceux (enfin, autant que pouvait l'être un garçon dont le bateau a coulé et qui se retrouve seul avec un cheval sur une île inconnue perdue au milieu de nulle part), il se trouvait que celui qui possédait cette caisse devait avoir été (il supposé qu'à l'heure qu'il était, ce dernier était mort) professeur, de fac ou de prépa certainement, en déplacement pour un moment, car il avait empilé avec les livres des manuels d'exercices de mathématiques, un nécessaire à écrire ou dessiner contenant 8 crayons de bois différents avec un porte-mine agrémenté de 5 boitiers de 20 mines de rechange, ainsi que 10 épais cahiers. Il avait donc à présent de quoi s'occuper quand il ne réparait pas sa cabane (enfin…dans la mesure où on pouvait appeler cet amas de planches en tout genre liées par quelques lianes et vêtements qui lui étaient inutiles (comme un ou deux soutien-gorge…) une cabane) ou ne cherchait pas de quoi manger ou boire.

Têtu, il avait une nette tendance à reprendre encore et encore le même livre pour le comprendre et s'apercevait avec satisfaction que son entêtement lui avait permis de comprendre les 20 premières pages. Ce rythme lui allait car, bien que de nature impatiente, il savait que plus ces cours lui résisteraient, plus il pourrait se plonger dedans pour les comprendre, oubliant ainsi jusqu'à sa condition d'homme et donc de naufragé. Toutefois, quand les hautes sphères mathématiques et physiques commençaient à fatiguer son cerveau malmené, il se tournait vers le dictionnaire qu'il avait également trouvé dans la caisse.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait parmi tous ces manuels scientifiques mais il n'avait pas craché dessus. C'était un bouquin énorme, même pour un dictionnaire avec quelques planches d'illustrations en couleur, complet, et il avait entrepris de l'apprendre par cœur. C'était certes fastidieux et bizarre mais, dans sa situation, on s'occupe comme on peut. Sa capacité d'apprentissage par cœur s'était accrue et il avait découvert des mots dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. La langue de Shakespeare était pleine de surprises.

Bref, le mot auquel il était arrivé ce jour-là était Hiatus. Qui diable utilisait donc ce mot ?! Sérieusement, qui disait « hiatus » dans la vraie vie ? Il se cala donc contre le tronc du palmier auquel il s'était adossé et, ramenant cers lui ses genoux sur lesquels le dictionnaire se trouvait, il se plongea dans la définition.

Hiatus : n.m. Rencontre de deux voyelles appartenant à des syllabes différentes, à l'intérieur d'un mot (hiatus interne) ou dans la succession de deux mots (hiatus transitoire).  
B. Par analogie : 1. Vx. Solution de continuité (dans une chose ou entre deux choses). Syn. : espace, ouverture  
2. Au fig. Distance (entre des choses abstraites, des personnes) marquant une différence. Syn. Coupure.

Il la relut une dizaine de fois puis laissa tomber sa tête contre le palmier, ferma les yeux et se récita ce court texte plusieurs fois pour graver chacun de ses mots dans son cerveau. Avisant Black qui buvait quelques gorgées du petit point d'eau qui se trouvait près de son repère, il lui lança : « Et toi Black, tu as une idée de ce que « hiatus » signifie ? »

Il eut ensuite un rire amer, réalisant pleinement à quel point il était ridicule de poser une telle question à l'animal. Bien sûr que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas !

Il tourna alors les pages du dictionnaire et entreprit de se réciter d'autres définitions, antérieures à celle-ci, au hasard. En tout cas, s'il avait bien comprit la signification du mot hiatus, il y en avait un entre lui et l'étalon. Entre leurs modes de pensée. Le seul point commun qu'ils avaient étant cet entêtement farouche de survivre et l'attitude plus ou moins protectrice envers l'autre.

Sa vie était nulle.

* * *

En effet, sa vie est un peu nulle... en même temps, il me laisse même pas un chance d'arranger les choses qu'il commence déjà à râler! Bahhh, je lui accorde quand même un cheval sublime et un dictionnaire, il devrait être heureux! :p


	3. Chapitre 3: Plume qui confirme les soupç

_OS écrit dans le cadre de la (fantastique) nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Plume_

Cinquième thème, moyennement inspirant (en fait, j'ai eu une meilleure idée après ^^") mais j'ai réussi à pondre un truc quand même :)

J'espère que ça plaira! :D

* * *

_**Plumes**_

Il marchait sur la plage, sans but précis. La veille, il avait cru percevoir l'ombre de cette silhouette, cette silhouette qui lui apparaissait sans cesse, bien qu'il n'ait aucune preuve de son existence. En fait, il s'était résigné et rangé à l'idée que c'était certainement un tour que lui jouait son cerveau pour palier à son manque de compagnie – humaine s'entend, car Black était d'un compagnie plutôt agréable en fin de compte. Il arrivait parfois à lui monter sur le dos sans endurer un rodéo endiablé, ils avaient même trouvé un jeu. L'étalon lui fonçait dessus et lui devait réussir à lui donner une claque affectueuse quand, arrivé à moins de 30cm du jeune homme, l'animal pilait brusquement pour pivoter sur ses postérieurs et changer de direction à toute vitesse.

Alec sourit à ce souvenir. La première fois que Black lui avait fait le coup, sa réaction avait été des plus cocasses. Son visage s'était décomposé et il s'était mis à reculer, trébuchant dans le sable, tentant de le raisonner en lui disant une série de phrases décousues du genre « mais…mais Black, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est moi ! Alec ! On…on est sur une île tu sais ? Tu fais quoi là ? Tu veux quoi ? Je…non Black, Blaaaaaack ! » Avant chuter lorsque la robe noire soyeuse avait effleuré sa peau. Son compagnon avait dévié de sa trajectoire au dernier moment.

La seconde fois, il s'était décalé quand même, simple précaution. L'étalon semblait s'amuser comme un fou, à sentir le stress de l'humain qui ne pouvait effacer complètement toute trace d'appréhension quand il lui fonçait dessus. La troisième, il lui avait donné un claque sur la croupe quand il était à portée de main, et étrangement, l'autre n'avait pas bronché. Il avait donc réitéré ce geste quand il prenait à son compagnon équin de foncer au triple galop sur lui, et c'était donc devenu leur jeu. Une sorte de chat.

Un jeu avec un cheval, rien que ça ! Il en était donc là, à ce stade de solitude. Enfin, il faisait mieux de ne pas se plaindre après tout, il était tombé sur un animal très intelligent, magnifique et qui n'avait plus de propriétaire qui pourrait venir le lui réclamer quand ils s'enfuiraient de l'île. Car ils y parviendraient, indéniablement.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas la branche qui traînait au sol et donna un coup de pied dedans. Ce n'est bien sûr pas ça qui le déséquilibra mais son sursaut de douleur, laquelle venait de se diffuser dans deux de ses orteils. Déséquilibré, donc, il tomba au sol. Remarque, à force, il était habitué, entre sa manie de ne pas regarder où il posait les pieds et celle de Black de le flanquer par terre quand il voulait le monter. Encore heureux, il était encore à un endroit où il y avait du sable. Un endroit où il avait aperçu la silhouette d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il se redressait en insultant le bout de bois qui était à l'origine de sa chute, il avisa devant lui une plume, ce qui le surprit vivement. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit une plume en soit, puisqu'il lui arrivait d'en trouver de temps à autres, quelques oiseaux habitant sur cette île. Il les avait toujours envié, car eux pouvait la quitter de temps en temps grâce à leurs ailes. Non, les plumes, il en avait déjà trouvé. Mais pas comme ça. Une plume noire, lisse, montée sur un morceau en métal, en boucle d'oreille. Et elle n'avait pas été acheminée ici par l'eau, elle était parfaitement sèche et exempte de toute trace de sel.

Il en vint alors à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre sur cette île. Et ce quelqu'un était soit une femme, soit un homme avec des goûts très étranges. Se redressant, il se mit sur son séant et observa la plume. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait en faire. La conserver, à coup sûr. Et dans un second temps, essayer de retrouver sa compagne d'infortune. Mais depuis combien de temps cette dernière pouvait bien être coincée sur cette île ?

Ne serait-elle pas devenue sauvage à force?

* * *

Bien moi je le trouve bien sûr de lui. Après tout, c'est peut-être un démon qui porte des plumes maléfiques aux oreilles hein? Il devrait s'attendre à un truc peu ordinaire dans mes OS...


	4. Chapitre 4: De l'Autre Côté du Feu

OS écrit dans le cadre de la (fantastique) nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Feu

Voilà la première rencoooontre! :D (postées avec quoi, deux mois de retard? :p)

* * *

_**Feu**_

Il monta ses mains à sa bouche et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la nuit s'était faite frisquette et aujourd'hui, il était forcé de se coller contre une source de chaleur pour ne pas sentir son sang se retirer de ses extrémités et une sensation glacée remplacer celle de sa circulation habituelle. Il les frotta ensuite l'une contre l'autre avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses genoux et de ses balancer d'avant en arrière. Si le temps devenait glacial, il allait falloir qu'il se confectionne un poêle ou une sorte de four le plu vite possible. Ce projet avait germé dans sa tête alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de construire son « habitation » sous un rocher avancé qui formait une sorte de grotte au sol couvert de sable blanc et fin, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui recouvrait les plages de l'île.

Il avait pris la décision de fabriquer une sorte d'habitacle dans lequel il pourrait mettre le feu qu'il avait mis si longtemps à obtenir, afin que ce dernier soit protégé, notamment des éventuelles bourrasques de vent et des risques de tempête et, de son côté, ne menace pas non plus de brûler toutes ses possessions, déjà en nombre restreint, bien qu'il s'estime plutôt chanceux de ce côté.

Il ignorait encore comment il pourrait bien s'y prendre pour construire tout ça, mais de toute façon, il n'allait pas s'y mettre dans l'immédiat, et il reporta son attention sur le feu.

Le feu. Cet enchevêtrement de flammes qui dansaient les unes avec les autres, un ballet qui avait quelque chose de sensuel, qui léchaient le bois qu'il leur avait donné, aspirant à chaque coup de leurs langues brûlantes une infime part de l'essence de vie du matériau. Alec était hypnotisé par ce spectacle, comme un enfant qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, se trouve assis devant une cheminée dans une grande maison de campagne, et fixe l'âtre pendant des heures avec fascination. Il se souvenait de sa première fois à lui. C'était dans la grande demeure de sa grand-mère paternelle. Sa mère avait dû le menacer de le priver de dessert jusqu'à la fin des vacances pour qu'il quitte sa place attitrée, sur un coussin, devant la grande cheminée du salon.

Il eut un petit rire amer. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour retourner à cette époque ? Sûr que ses parents ne l'auraient pas laissé prendre un bateau pendant un début de tempête. Lui, du haut de ses 17 ans, n'avait pas jugé important la possibilité qu'une tempête surprenne son moyen de transport. Il était jeune, insouciant, et se souciait peu des risques que comportaient ses agissements. Il ne ferait jamais plus ce genre d'erreur. Enfin, en espérant qu'il en ait un jour l'occasion, ce qui signifierait qu'il avait tout de même réussi à se sortir du bourbier dans lequel il s'était enfoncé.

Alors qu'il s'abîmait à nouveau dans la contemplation du feu, un bruissement le tira de sa torpeur et lui fit relever la tête. Ce bruit de tissu froissé ne pouvait pas provenir de Black, qui se tenait à une trentaine-cinquantaine de mètres de lui. Non. De toute façon, il était sûr qu'il venait de l'autre côté du feu. Il tendit alors son cou, et c'est là qu'il _la_ vit pour la première fois. A travers la lueur mouvante et aveuglante des flammes, il distingua son visage fin, aux joues creuses, entouré de cheveux qui semblaient de la même couleur que cette masse brûlante qui les séparait. Elle darda sur lui un regard intense, surpris et soudain, se recula brusquement.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-il en vain, se redressant avec violence et courant après elle. Mais sa silhouette disparut bien vite, engloutie par la pénombre de la nuit.

« Attends… » répéta-t-il dans un souffles découragé. Elle s'était envolée. Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru qu'il avait trouvé une compagnie qui le tirerait de son affreuse solitude. Pendant un bref instant, il avait cru qu'il n'était pas seul. Mais cette lueur d'espoir s'était bien vite évanouie, comme la flamme d'une bougie sous la puissance d'une bise glaciale d'hiver.

Il retourna donc à son campement, tête basse, en trainant des pieds et, quand il y parvint, il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose manquait. La boucle d'oreille à plume qu'il avait ramassée la veille avait disparu. Ainsi, elle appartenait à son étrange compagne d'infortune. Il soupira. Pourquoi cette dernière refusait-elle de se montrer, de lui parler ? Lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire sa connaissance.


	5. Chapitre 5: Tous Ces Vices

_****_OS écrit dans le cadre de la (fantastique) nuit d'écriture du Fof pour le thème Vice

Voilà, je passe au point de vue d'un autre personnage, féminin cette fois. Il fallait que je change un peu d'Alec et que j'introduise un peu mon autre protagoniste alors...je vous présente...Arina! (ou Arisha pour les intimes ;))

* * *

_**Vice**_

Elle contempla la pièce avec désolation. Des bouteilles de vodka bon marché et des paquets de cigarettes à deux kopecks jonchaient le sol crasseux, rendu poisseux à force de lampées d'alcool répandues sur le carrelage grisâtre dont elle se demandait s'il avait un jour été blanc. Il était impensable de faire à manger dans un tel espace, au-delà du fait que de toute façon, on n'aurait pas pu dénicher ne serait-ce qu'un croûton de pain rassis, moisi et dur comme du bois dans le fatras d'objets hétéroclites éparpillés qui jonchaient chaque surface plane.

La cuisine avait des allures de fin du monde. Le désordre sans nom qui y régnait et les innombrables morceaux de verre et de métal qui parsemaient chacun des centimètres carré libres de l'endroit en faisaient la salle la plus dangereuse de la maison, si l'on exceptait le salon. La pièce qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Dans cette pièce, dans un fauteuil éventré dont on pouvait sentir les ressorts lorsqu'on s'y asseyait – si tant est que quelqu'un ait osé tenter de s'y asseoir – un homme était vautré. Sa grosse bedaine se soulevait au rythme des ronflements tonitruants qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte, perdue au milieu d'une barbe fournie, mal rasée et, au bout de ses bras inertes, dans l'une de ses grandes mains poilues qui auraient pu vous briser le crâne d'une seule pression reposait une bouteille d'alcool presque vide. Le sol autour de lui était couvert de cendres, de mégots et d'autres bouteilles similaires à la première.

Cet homme, elle avait honte de le dire, c'était son père. Ou plutôt son géniteur, considérant que son comportement à son égard relevait plus de celui d'un esclavagiste que de celui d'un père. Jamais un mot aimable, un geste affectueux, rien. Rien que des insultes, des coups, des ordres secs et des regards méprisants. Il l'avait toujours détestée, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, sans pour autant se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui faire. Peut-être lui rappelait-elle trop sa mère.

Sa mère. La seule personne non pervertie de cette maison. Les rares souvenirs qu'elle gardait d'elle étaient ceux d'une femme douce, tendre…et faible. C'était en quelque sorte son vice à elle : son absence totale de combativité. Son époux avait beau être violent, jamais elle n'avait tenté de s'enfuir, de lui soustraire ses enfants. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas dans le fond. Après tout, elle-même restait. Elle restait uniquement pour l'école, espérant qu'un jour, ça paierait, el qu'elle pourrait s'envoler loin d'ici. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à son père bien sûr, signant elle-même tous les papiers et se faisant la plus discrète possible. Ses notes étaient d'ailleurs plutôt bonnes, malgré les nombreux cours qu'elle séchait pour aller travailler.

Ses petits boulots étaient les seuls apports d'argent pour la maisonnée, si l'on exceptait les misérables semi-allocations que son père touchait en tant qu'ancien combattant. Pff, comment une telle épave avait-elle un jour pu se revendiquer le statut de combattant ?

Il ne fallait de toute façon pas compter sur son frère pour l'aider. Le fils prodige, un solide gaillard de trois ans son aîné, qui traînait toujours avec de soi-disant amis douteux, gaspillait le peu d'argent de la famille dans des choses futiles, pour satisfaire ses propres vices tels que l'alcool ou la drogue, mais il en avait le droit. Il en avait le droit parce qu'il était le garçon, parce qu'il était le plus âgé, parce que….elle ne savait pas vraiment en fait.

Mais lui avait le droit de répondre lorsqu'on lui parlait mal, il avait le droit d'aller à l'école (bien qu'il se foute éperdument de ce droit et ne cherche pas à en profiter), il avait le droit de de rester à rien faire à la maison et de la traiter, elle, sa sœur, comme un chien. Moins bien qu'un chien même. De toute façon, il était rarement là, et sa petite sœur avait toujours été le cadet de ses soucis. Comme si elle n'existait pas pour lui, sauf quand il n'avait pas assez d'argent.

Le seul endroit de cette fichue bourgade où elle pouvait avoir la paix, c'était l'église.

Elle s'asseyait sur un banc glacé et priait, priait de toutes ses forces pour que les vices innombrables de ceux qui l'entouraient, ces vices qui l'écrasaient, l'étouffaient, ne déteignent pas sur elle. Elle priait pour que Dieu la protège de l'alcool, la crasse, la fainéantise, la drogue et tout ce qui allait avec. Pas la violence et la cruauté puisqu'au vu de son existence actuelle, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire disparaître les deux hommes qui faisaient de sa vie un enfer.

Croyait-elle réellement en Dieu ? Bonne question. Elle l'ignorait en fait. Si une entité faite uniquement d'amour à l'égard des hommes existait bel et bien, alors pourquoi devait-elle endurer de telles souffrances ?Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur ? Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal pour qu'il la laisse pour compte ?

Pourtant, elle avait toujours résisté à l'appel du vice, si présent autour d'elle. Le seul qu'elle s'autorisait, c'était le tabac. Car, se disait-elle en sortant de l'église et s'allumant une cigarette, si Dieu, en admettant qu'il existe, ne l'avait pas aidé lorsqu'elle était jeune et ne fumait pas encore, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il s'acharne encore plus sur elle pour quelques malheureuses cigarettes. Après tout, c'était peut-être pour ça que personne n'était vraiment heureux. Parce que tous les humains étaient plus ou moins criblés de vices. Des vices plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins nombreux, plus ou moins assumés…une multitude, une effrayante diversité de vices.

Oui, l'Humanité était laide, c'était même la chose la plus laide qui soit au monde. Alors il n'était finalement pas si étonnant que ce Dieu soit désespéré et ait abandonné tout espoir de l'exorciser complètement de ses vices qui la hantaient. Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle n'était qu'un grain de sable dans l'étendue du désert des pêcheurs, un grain de sable qui tentait désespérément de survivre, de résister. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, elle craquerait bien un jour. Tout le monde finissait pas craquer tôt ou tard se dit-elle, jetant au sol le mégot de sa cigarette et s'en rallumant une.


End file.
